CC-4477 (Thire)
CC-4477, nicknamed "Thire," was a clone shock trooper who served as a lieutenant in the Coruscant Guard of the Grand Army of the Republic. During the Clone Wars, he accompanied Grand Master Yoda of the Jedi Order on an diplomatic assignment to meet with King Katuunko of Toydaria in 22 BBY. In the course of their mission Yoda inspired his clone troopers to take strength from their individual traits, such as Thire's patience. Following the initiation of Order 66 and the subsequent confrontation between Yoda and Emperor Palpatine in 19 BBY, Thire and his troopers were ordered to hunt the Jedi Master. The failure to locate his body convinced Mas Amedda that Yoda was still alive, leading the Emperor to order Thire to resume the search. However, Yoda succeeded in escaping from Coruscant with the aid of Senator Bail Organa. Thire later accompanied Palpatine to Mustafar to recover the critically wounded Darth Vader. Biography Clone wars Clone Lieutenant CC-4477, also known as "Thire," was a clone shock trooper who served in the Coruscant Guard—an elite group of Grand Army clone troopers tasked with keeping the peace on the Galactic Republiccapital world of Coruscant during the Clone Wars. Like all clone troopers, Thire was created on the planet Kamino through the genetic source of the bounty hunter Jango Fett. Mission to Rugosa Following the Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY, Jedi General Yoda—the Grand Master of the Jedi Order—journeyed to the moon Rugosa to negotiate an alliance between the Galactic Republic and King Katuunko of Toydaria against the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Lieutenant Thire, along with two other clone guardsnicknamed "Jek" and "Rys," accompanied Yoda to meet with the leader of the Toydarians. In the course of their journey to Rugosa, Separatist warships attacked the Jedi Master and his troopers in an effort to impede the meeting between Yoda and Katuunko. Forced to abandon their Republic frigate, Yoda, Thire, Jek and Rys boarded an escape pod to reach the moon's surface. As a result, the Separatist Droid Army was sent to hunt and eliminate the Republic envoy in order to convince Katuunko to support the Confederacy's cause. Using the terrain to their advantage, Thire and his troopers managed to set an ambush for the battle droids, eliminating multiple enemy units in the process. Due to the droids' numerical advantage, however, Yoda ordered the clones to fall back while using his skills to cover their retreat. After locating a cave, Yoda gave the clones time to recuperate before continuing the mission. Thire was given a modified DC-15 blaster rifle to use as a makeshift crutch by Yoda, having injured his leg during the skirmish. While taking inventory, the clones saw their dwindling supplies as inefficient against a battalion of droid soldiers. Noticing their low morale, Yoda inspired them to find strength in their individualism and personal traits; to Thire, he advised the clone lieutenant to utilize patience instead of rushing headlong into battle, for the war would be long and survival was key to success. After meditating on the Grand Master's advise, Thire and his men departed the cave to investigate a nearby group of battle droids. Yoda decided to confront the droids on his own, ordering the shock troopers to stand by and wait for the right opportunity to support him. While the general single-handedly destroyed numerous units, the clones noticed a group of droideka reinforcements approaching Yoda's position. Using the squad's last rocket, Thire created a rock-slide on the side of the canyon to destroy the droidekas. Having made their general proud, the clones and Yoda continued to the rendezvous point and ultimately prevented the Separatist commander Asajj Ventress from assassinating Katuunko. Impressed by their efforts, the king pledged his loyalty to the Republic. Afterward, Republic reinforcements arrived on Rugosa, allowing Thire to board a Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry gunship with Yoda, Katuunko, Jek and Rys. Imperial service In 19 BBY, as the Clone Wars drew to an end, Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine—alter ego of the Sith Lord Darth Sidious—declared that all Jedi were traitors and enemies of the state. He therefore commanded the clone army to execute Order 66, a hidden protocol authorizing the extermination of the Jedi. The clone troopers obeyed the chancellor without hesitation, having been secretly programmed to comply with Order 66. As a result, Thire also turned against the Jedi and, like his brothers soon found himself in service to the Galactic Empire that replaced the Republic. Thire was later sent as a senior officer to the planet of Lasan. He partook in the siege there, but was badly injured on the head. He suffered major damage to the side of his temple, and was took to a nearby medical facility. In order to prevent infection, medical officer Thrent Benidinc had to remove the implant chip in Thire's head that made him obey Order 66. After several weeks in a coma, Thire awoke from his slumber. He soon returned to duty, and everything was more or less back to normal. Soon, however, he began to have nightmares about Order 66 and the extermination of the Jedi Order. He then revolted against the Empire and escaped the Star Destroyer he was on. He then tracked down Kubaz medical scientist Bro'ok Maku, to help him reverse the hastened aging bestowed upon all of the clones. He found him, and after the promise of a large payment, Bro'ok began working on a treatment. After several weeks in treatment, Thire's aging was brought down severely, down to about a quarter of the rate of the average human. After the treatment, he didn't outright oppose the Empire, but moved to the lower levels of Coruscant and became a hired gun for many different crime lords, including Marlo the Hutt. Rise of the First Order After the fall of the Empire, Thire melted into the shadows. He moved to the world of Castell and largely ignored the First Order. He met a woman by the name of Elani Havcol. He went on to marry her and had a son, by the name of Jek Havcol. Rise of the New Empire After the fall of the First Order, a new Sith Lord by the name of Darth Tylor rose to power. Tylor was especially talented in the ways of Sith Necromancy, and used his powers to resurrect Lord Tenebrous. Later, Tenebrous sent squads of Stormtroopers across the galaxy to different worlds to have his power set in stone. A large squad of troopers were sent to Castell. Thire was taking Jek, who was then 13 years old, on a hunting trip at the time. While he was away, the squad was in the town where Thire and his family lived. The troopers were going around, bullying the market vendors into submission, when Elani stood up to them. Rather that arrest her for treason, the troopers simply killed her. Thire and Jek later returned to the town, to find her dead. Thire was devastated and furious, and made a vow to fight the New Empire until either its fall, or his death. He later joined the Rebellion, and helped fight the New Empire alongside his clone brother Fordo. Personality and traits Like his clone brothers, Thire was trained to become a capable and loyal soldier of the Galactic Republic. He was also dedicated to completing his assignments; at one time, Thire volunteered to remain behind with his men and confront a battalion of battle droids so that Yoda could move forward with their mission on Rugosa. The Jedi Master declined Thire's offer and instructed his troopers to remove their helmets, an order which Thire followed but did not understand. In his mind, there was nothing physically unique about the clones as they were all genetically identical to each other, having been grown from the same template. Yoda contended that although Thire and his brethren were clones, each of them felt uniquely different to him through the Force. He therefore encouraged them to draw strength from their individual traits, such as patience in Thire's case. Upon defeating the droid battalion, Thire felt that he and his men benefited from the teachings of Yoda. After the Clone Wars, Thire complied with an order to hunt Yoda, by now his former ally-turned-fugitive. As with every clone trooper who possessed a control chip in their brain, Thire's programming enabled him to follow Order 66 without question or hesitation, despite the long-standing alliance between the clones and their Jedi leaders. In contrast to his turning against the Jedi, Thire remained obedient to the will of Emperor Palpatine.